Desaparece
by Sunao-chan
Summary: Yuuri y Wolf discuten otra vez, como siempre, Wolf sale lastimado y cuando esta tranquilamente en el baño... xD aun no esta acabado 9.9 es mi primer fic, ¡¡Piedad!
1. Desaparece

Bueh.. lo que siempre se dice xD que KKM no es mío y eso. Eso ya lo saben... Ah! y que este es mi primer fic, no sean crueles 99 además que solo he visto hasta el capitulo 8 ;;

-habla- ''pensamiento''

_''Desaparece'' _

El sol salía desde las montañas del Nuevo Makoku iluminando cuanto había a su paso, dejando una resplandeciente hierba húmeda, que rodeaba gran parte del palacio del Maou. En el palacio ya era hora de desayunar pero el Rey Yuuri

aún no despertaba. Era normal en él.

En el cuarto del Maou estaban aún dormidos Yuuri y Wolfram. Yuuri despierta al sentir la respiración exagerada de

Wolf a centímetros de su rostro. En un acto reflejo empuja a Wolf lejos a punto de golpearse con la esquina de una cómoda situada al lado de la cama, y éste despierta enseguida.

-Por... Por qué me empujaste?- pregunta algo confundido el rubio.

Yuuri se queda de piedra, se sienta en la cama sin saber que responderle, se lleva una mano a sus cabellos negros.

-Responde Yuuri, Es porque estaba demasiado cerca tuyo? Es que no puedes tenerme tan cerca tuyo? -Su voz

parecía aflijida y sus ojos estaban a punto de estallar en lágrimas.

-No Wolf, yo... -''¿Por qué siempre debemos discutir por lo mismo¿Qué hago mal? No acabo de acostumbrarme a

esto... ''

Wolf se sienta y mira a Yuuri a los ojos. De verdad estaba cansado de ser rechazado de tal manera y siempre era él

el que salía lastimado, pero eso no parecía importarle a Yuuri.

-¿Te sientes incómodo durmiendo conmigo? -pregunta de repente Wolf, desviando la mirada para evitar ver la mentira

y desconfianza en los ojos de Yuuri. -No hace falta que me mientas puedo verlo en tus ojos. No se te da bien mentir.

-Entiendeme, Wolf... Es la primera vez que hago esto, quiero decir, la primera vez que me duermo con un hombre que

no sea familia, y... me resulta extraño, lo siento... -pone su mano encima de la suave mano de Wolf. Pero Wolf al notar

el contacto aparta su mano con brusquedad.

-¡No, entiendeme tu a mí! Siempre me rechazas... y no te importa que yo me pueda sienta mal, porque eres un egoista Yuuri... -le dice el rubio ignorando lo que anteriormente dijo Yuuri, la verdad es que él también era un poco culpable de

la desconfianza de Yuuri, siempre le hacía sentir incómodo.

El rubio compienza a sollozar suavemente y para sus adentros, no deseaba molestar a Su Majestad con sus llantos.

-Eso no es verdad.-dice firmemente el Maou.- Ya te dije que no estoy acostumbrado a esto... deberías entenderlo y

dejar de pensar en ti por un momento. A lo mejor en alguna ocasión te...

Wolfram le interrumpe y dejando ver su rostro húmedo por las lágrimas derramadas dice -Y si yo no me preocupo¿Quién

lo hará..?- dicho esto se levanta de la cama y sale del cuarto dando un portazo en su salida. Yuuri estaba también cansado de verlo llorar... ¿Y si Wolf estuviese mejor sin él? Puede ser, esto no podía seguir así, eran demasiados rozes los que tenían.

El soldado camina aceleradamente hacia un refugio... quizás le venga bien un baño, le vendría bien despejar sus ideas y pensar en lo que va a hacer. Entra en el baño de uso exclusivo del Maou, ahora qué importaba que lo usase sin permiso.

Se quitó su camisón rosa y se puso una ''toalla'' que solo le cubría de la cintura hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas,

y todo esto sin dejar de sollozar... se introduce en el agua templada, era una sensación relajante y tranquila, mojó sus cabellos rubios y suspiro con tristeza ''Quizas sea una carga de la que nunca se podrá librarar... a menos que decida romper el compromiso'' de tan solo pensar en eso le entraban escalofríos.

Pasan minutos o incluso horas desde que había entrado... estaba tan relajado que había perdido la noción del tiempo...

Seguramente Yuuri no se acuerde de él, o simplemente no le importe donde pueda estar...

Inundandose nuevamente de pensamientos indeseados, sacude la cabeza como si así pudiese liberarse de sus pensamientos, quizas estaba tan obsesionado con el

compromiso que ya no podía pensar en otra cosa.

Solamente susurró:

-Tengo hambre...

De repente un circulo se hizo debajo de él, haciendose como un remolino de agua y cayendo en el agujero negro en el que caía siempre Yuuri. Sintiendose realmente asustado no hizo nada para impedir que el agujero le absorviese...


	2. Perdido

Hi! soy yo otra vez, bueno creo que ya no hace falta que diga que KKM no es mío ;--; ni nada. Si lo fuera cambiaría muchas cosas xDD

Buenop, ahí va el fic

_''Perdido''_

Yuuri no podía concentrarse en su trabajo, estaba absorto en las palabras de Wolf "Y si no lo hago yo... ¿Quien lo hará?." no conseguía quitarse a Wolf de la cabeza, sus sollozo le calaban lo más profundo, tan solo pensar que el motivo de sus lágrimas es su rechazo... no puede evitar sentirse culpable.

Llevaba un buen rato pensando y no había avanzado en su trabajo. No había visto a su promtido en el desayuno, tampoco en los jardines, estaba algo preocupado. Llamó exaltado a Conrad, éste acudió enseguida, notaba algo de tristeza en la mirada de Yuuri

-¿Qué ocurre, Heika?

-No me llames así, por favor. Bien... Por curiosidad.. -pareciendo indiferente- ¿Has visto a Wolfram? -concluyó aparentando no estar preocupado.

-No. No lo he visto en toda la mañana. ¿Quiere que lo busquemos?

-¡No! -sobresaltado- quiero decir,... no hace falta -rió nerviosamente- Solo quería saber donde estaba.

-¿Discutieron? -la respuesta era evidente.

-Siempre discutimos, pero siento que siempre es mi culpa...

Conrad se reservó sus comentarios y miró a Su Majestad con preocupación.

Mientras, en el otro mundo, Wolf aún con la toalla en su cintura apareció en el mundo de Yuuri, en una fuente termal de los baños públicos que había. Se levantó confuso y algo ahorado por el agua que había tragado. Miró de un lado a otro sin reconocer a nadie, de repente se se le acercaron unos chicos más grandes que él, de altura.

-Ey, chicos! miren a ese chico rubio de ojos verdes, debe ser extranjero... -se burló uno de ellos señalando a Wolf.

-¡Parece una chica!

Wolf les ignoró por completo, cosa que les hizo enojar aún más. Uno de ellos le tomó por los hombros bruscamente y ló movió de forma brusca. ''Ojalá hubiese tenido mi espada aquí conmigo, no me estarían humillando así...'' Pensó debilmente el rubio.

-¡No nos ignores niño!

Un chico de lentes y cabello más o menos del mismo color que Yuuri. Observó la escena, decidió ir a buscar al guardia del sitio ya que el no podía hacer nada más. El guardia llegó en seguida, cuando los hombres ya se fueron él se acercó a Wolf.

-Hola. -le saluda amablemente- Me llamo Murata Ken¿Y tú?

-... ¿Dónde estoy? -Dicho esto cayó al suelo, estaba completamente pálido.

En Nuevo Makoku comenzaba a anochezer. En el palacio real, estaban cenando con normalidad, Yuuri no provaba bocado, observando su plato y jugueteando con la extraña cuchara que usaban allí para comer.

-¿Pasa algo, Heika? -pregunta Günter con su habitual sonrisa, al notar que el poco apetito del Maou.

-¿De verdad nadie sabe donde está Wolf? -preguntó exaltado Yuuri, solo le respondió el silencio que se produjo de repente- Ya veo... -Se para de la mesa con un severo "Disculpen". Se dirigió al cuarto de su prometido, al abrir la puerta de golpe, esperó encontrarle allí adentro llorando. Pero solo se encontró a una sirvienta ordenando el arrugado uniforme azul de Wolf.

-Ehh... ¿De dónde sacó eso? -Preguntó confuso Yuuri, ''Es imposible que Wolf haya dejado su uniforme desordenado en la cama".

-Estaba en su baño, el Señor Wolfram entró por la mañana y no le vi salir... -Observó al Maou que estaba notablemente sorprendido y preocupado- ¿Pasa algo, Rey Yuuri?

-Entro en el baño y no salió... -susurró para sí mismo- ¿Y si... ? -sacudió la cabeza para convencerse de que era practicamente imposible que el agujero negro se lo haya tragado ¿no...?

El sol salía en ambos mundos, en la tierra, Murata se levantaba y observó a la cama de al lado para asegurarse de que el chico rubio estaría allí. A los pocos minutos despertó Wolf, giró la cabeza para ver a un sonriente Murata, aún no sabía ni dónde estaba, ni qué hacía allí.

-Hola¿Estás mejor?

-¿Quién eres tú? -Ignorando la pregunta nuevamente.

-Soy Murata Ken. Ayer vi como eso individuos se burlaban de ti, así que llamé al guardia, después te demayaste y te traje a mi casa, espero que no te importe -Sonrió tiernamente- ¿Me dirás ahora cómo te llamas?

-Lord Wolfram Von Bielefeld -le respondió cortante, parándose y observando su vestimenta- ¿Tu... tu me cambiaste de ropa? -pregunto Wolf con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Si. Estabas solo con una toalla, y parece que no habías traido ropa... ¿Eres extranjero?

-Tengo que salir de aquí... -dijo impacientemente abriendo la puerta de la habitación y caminando algo mareado por los pasillos- Ahh.. -se quejó, no había comido nada y la situación empezaba a ser extraña. Murata lo siguió sujetándolo para que no volviera a decaer.

-Quedate quieto, quizá yo pueda ayudarte, cuéntame lo que te pasó -le dijo con confianza.

De alguna manera lo convenció. Después de contarle todo lo ocurrido antes, y contarle un poco del Nuevo Makoku y de su prometido, Murata quedó sorprendido.

-Ya veo... ¿Quieres ducharte ahora y luego vemos que hacemos?

-Ehh... No. Tengo que volver al palacio.- Responde cortante, al notar que era un humano.

-Lo sé, pero ahora no sabemos cómo. Toma- Le extiende una toalla, Wolf la recibe y entran al baño -Bien, me avisas cuando acabes para dejarte ro...

-¡No! No aceptaré nada de un humano, no sé como no me dí cuenta antes, ...No debí contarte nada- Se dispuso a salir de la habitación, pero Murata le cogió del brazo con fuerza.

-Bien, ya veo que no entiendes tu posición¿Dónde irás si sales de aquí? Esto está lleno de humanos, como le dices tu. La verdad no sé que hacer contigo- Se quedó pensativo por un momento- ¡Ya sé! Te llevaré a una persona que te puede ayudar con la ropa, la mía no creo que te quede.

-No gracias.

Continua...

Bueno xP ahí, lo dejó, ya sabrán a quien le va a pedir la ropa - .. en fin espero que les haya gustado ¡Gracias por los RR! nn

Bye bye na no da:P


	3. Celos

Primero se dice que KKM no es mío, ya lo saben. Y espero que les guste, ah! ahora es cuando el toca sufrir a Yuuri o.ó xD ahora a leer :)

_''Celos''_

Yuuri estaba desconcertado, se arrodilló ante las aguas con esperanza de que Wolf volviera, ahora estaba seguro de que Wrike lo había transportado a su mundo... pero... ¿Por qué? ''Quizás quiso darme una lección...'' pensó con temor, al pensar en la posibilidad de que Wolf estuviese perdido o raptado.. o lo que aún es peor, en peligro... su rostro se estremeció.

-Tengo que ir a buscarlo... si no hubiese sido por mi... nada de esto huebiese pasado- Se lleva las manos a su rostro. Siento como la culpabilidad le acecha- Además¿Qué va a ser Wolf sin ropa? -Al pensar lo peor apretó los puños con más fuerza aún.

Mientras, Wolf estaba listo para ducharse, aunque estaba algo confundido.

-Hmm...- Suspira sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

-Metete ahí- le dice amablemente Murata, señalándole la ducha. Observa la pequeña toalla que llevaba en la cintura -Te tienes que duchar desnudo.

-¡No!- Le replica ruborizado ante el comentario. -Qué pequeño es el baño- Quejándose.

Murata le quita la toalla de la cintura y lo empuja hacia el baño, para que atinara a entrar, cuando ya entró, le cerró la puerta.

-Bien, Voy a buscar algo de ropa para ti, en seguida vuelvo.- Sale del baño

Wolf buscó el sitio por donde debería salir el agua, miró las llaves que habían delente suya ''¿Por qué habrán de dos colores?'' pensó confundido. Se decidió a girar la azul. ''¡Ahh! Está fría'' Resistió. La cerró en seguida. Pensó que esto era cosa de Murata.

De pronto, el rubio sacó la inteligente conclusión de que si la llave azul era la del agua fría... entonces la roja sería la del agua caliente.

Murata llega a la casa de Yuuri. Llama a la puerta, abre felizmente la madre de Yuuri.

-Buenos días¿Está Shibuya?

-No, la última vez que lo vi estaba en el baño¿Necesitas algo?- Le preguntó sonriendo dulcemente y haciendolo pasar.

Después de contarle lo que pasó ayer, le pidió ayuda. Jennifer aún sonreía.

-¡Bien! Vamos a buscar la ropa...

Van al cuarto de Yuuri, Jennifer abrió la puerta del armario y empezó a sacar ropa

-Espero que no sea molestia, la ropa que tengo no le queda bien.

-¡No! Yuuri-chan tiene mucha ropa, seguro que no le importa- le dice mientras acababa de meter la ropa en un bolso azul -Si mañana vas a la escuela, lo traes si quieres

-Gracias...-Sonrió nerviosamente al pensar que tendría a Wolf sentado y escuchando las historias de Jennifer. Salió de la casa agradeciendo y vuelvió a casa.

Cuando entró, la casa parecía vacía. Temió que Wolf no estuviese. Al entrar en su cuarto el rubio estaba tendido en la cama con los ojos levemente cerrados, se veía realmente hermoso, con la vestimenta que llevaba al levantarse por la mañana. Era la primera vez que Murata encontraba hermoso a un chico, se quedó parado contemplándolo. Se produjo un silencio incómodo.

-Ehh... aquí esta la ropa...- le dice sin dejar de mirarlo. Deja el bolso al lado de los pies del rubio. Éste reaccionó y se sentó en la cama.

Wolf estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, pensando que nadie vendría a buscarle que se quedaría en ese deagradable mundo para siempre. Decidió reaccionar -Gracias- dijo por lo bajito con voz suave y melancólica.

-No sé si será de tu agrado, Yuuri tiene un gusto muy raro para vestir -rió brevemente.

-¿Yuuri?- sus ojos esmeraldas se volvieron aún más brillantes. Pero enseguida pensó que habían muy pocas posibilidades de que fuese el Yuuri que él buscaba con tanta ansiedad. Pero insitió -¿Yuuri... Shibuya?

-Sí- Dijo molesto Murata notando el brillo de sus ojos.

--continúa--

Uhhh -U lo que me costó xD no tenía tiempo.. bueh 9-9 dejen RR pliss así me dan animos de seguir. Ah! y lo siento por lo corto -.-U

saludos!


	4. Desconocida

hola de nuevo 9 lo de siempre que kkm no es mío. Disculpas xD: por la falta de ortografía (tengo la mala costumbre de no leerlo desde el principio 99), por lo corto (del chap anterior nñU) y por la tardanza.

_''Desconocida''_

Bien, había descubierto que Murata era amigo de Yuuri, pero... ¿Qué importaba? sabiendo eso no iba a conseguir nada.

-¿No tuviste problemas con la ducha?- preguntó Murata cambiando de tema para no enredar más las cosas.

-No...- Respondió secamente Wolf contemplando la ropa que había en el bolso.

Murata se sentó a su lado y le miró con atención. Necesitaba saber de qué se conocían Wolf y Yuuri, pero no había manera de saberlo, si se lo preguntaba los ojos del rubio se volverían tristes y apagados, ''quizás tubo una mala experiencia con él..'' Se le ocurrió pensar ''Pero... ¿estaremos hablando del mismo Yuuri?''.

La noche lucía más oscura que nunca, hacía bastante fresco y parecía que iba a haber una buena tormenta. Wolf no tenía intención de dormir tenía unas enormes ganas de discutir con alguien, estaba que reventaba. Tener tantas emociones retenidas le dañaba más. Ahora estaba más convencido que nunca de que nadie menos Yuuri vendría a 'rescatarlo'.

-¿No tienes sueño?- preguntó algo preocupado Murata con su pijama puesto y preparado para acostarse. Se acercó a él, que se encontraba mirando el cielo lleno de estrellas que podía contemplarse desde su ventana.

-No...- Respondió de un suspiro, ignorando su presencia. -No dormiré, solo tienes una cama.

-No importa, puedo dormir en otro sitio. Y no aceptaré una negación- le dijo Murata sonriendo.

-Pero...

-¡Duerme aquí!- Le interrumpió insistiendo. -Bueno, me voy a dormir...

-Pero, ¿Dónde vas a dormir? Yo no quiero incomodar a nadie.- cuando se hubo dado cuenta estaba hablando solo -¡¡Ehhh!- le gritó molesto, pero a la vez se sintió aliviado, tenía ganas de gritar.

La noche transcurrió inquieta, la lluvia se mezcló con los truenos y con los relámpagos. El viento chocaba con las ventanas de la casa, Murata no podía dormir, se levantó y se dirigió indeciso a su habitación, donde se encontraba Wolf durmiendo o al menos eso esperaba. Entró y antes de ver ese hermoso cuerpo que estaba cubierto por mantas respiró hondo y se decidió a mirar, el corazón le latió fuertemente al ver el cuerpo de Wolf descubierto y muy desordenado. Notó sus mejillas sonrojadas, se acercó al rubio sigilosamente para no despertarlo. Se arrodilló al lado de la cama.

-hmm…- suspiró al sentir el aroma que desprendía Wolf. ''Que cabellos más dorados'' pensó. Sin atreverse a tocarlo.

De pronto Wolf se volteó aún durmiendo hacia él, no parecía muy tranquilo.

-Yuuri... llorón- dijo Wolf en sueños mientras sonreía.

Un pequeño escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Murata. Fingiendo no haber oído nada cubrió al rubio con las mantas, mientras con los ojos cerrados se fue acercando al rostro del chico con intención de besarlo y hacerle olvidar de aquel nombre pronunciado. Pero se quedó a medio camino, a unos centímetros de los labios de Wolf ''Waahh… ¿¡Porqué no puedo? '', Era una buena oportunidad para besarlo pronto se daría la vuelta, se fue acercando lentamente hasta encontrarse con unos labios tan calidos y húmedos que no pudo evitar profundizar el beso. Se alejó lo suficiente como para ver su rostro aún dormido y acariciarlo con ternura, cuando se dio cuenta Wolf ya se había dado la vuelta completamente dormido.

Murata sonrió inocentemente, cuando se hubo dado cuenta un puño apretado se le acercaba peligrosamente hasta dar con su cara en un golpe brusco.

-¡Ow!- se quejó Murata sobándose, alzó la vista pero al parecer había sido un golpe involuntario.

-¿Murata?- susurró Wolf somnoliento levantándose- ¡Lo siento...! no me di cuenta...- dijo avergonzado el rubio al ver la mejilla ya hinchada de Murata.

-¡Si! está bien- ''Ahora es el momento'' se dijo para sí mismo -¿De... de dónde conoces a Yuuri?- preguntó más serio que nunca el chico.

-¿eh?- exclamó sorprendido por la pregunta -Ya te lo dije cuando llegué aquí, aunque... no sé como pude decírtelo- le respondió cortante nuevamente.

-¿Él es tu prometido?

-Si... aunque nunca ha hecho nada al respecto- continuó Wolf cabizbajo al recordar el continuo rechazo por parte del Maou -yo para él sólo soy una molestia...- concluyó casi sollozando.

Murata no sabía que responder estaba sin palabras, no sabía si consolarlo o salir de la habitación sin decir nada aunque eso era lo que no iba a hacer. Todo parecía encajarle ahora, de algún modo debía impedir que Wolf se encontrase con Yuuri, para no tener que volver al rubio de esa manera.

-¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?- preguntó casi dudando Murata.

-No, es mejor que volvamos a la cama- a punto de volver a acostarse se acordó de algo- por cierto… ¿Qué hacías aquí?

-Ah e yo… nada- dijo totalmente nervioso y sonrojado. Comenzó a jugar con sus manos, tragó un poco de saliva

Wolf sonrió divertido y volvió a acostarse, Murata salió de la habitación totalmente satisfecho.

Mientras en el otro mundo Yuuri se preparaba para su entrenamiento matutino con Konrad.

-¿Está listo para correr, heika?- preguntó sonriendo Konrad.

-Sip… ¡Vamos!- comenzaron a correr alrededor del castillo, a la segunda vuelta Yuuri ya no podía más -¡Paremos!... ¡por favor!- exclamó agitadamente Yuuri recuperando poco a poco el aliento.

Una silueta esbelta se asomó a la puerta del castillo; era de cabello corto y azul y unos hermosos ojos color morado y vestida con un vestido muy lujoso color azul claro. Llamada Kannie. Parecía desorientada y triste.

-¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?- preguntó cortésmente Yuuri.

-Si, estoy buscando a Wolfram ¿es aquí donde vive?

-¿eh? Si, pero ahora no se encuentra aquí- dijo sorprendido el pelinegro -Soy Yuuri Shibuya su PROMETIDO- se presentó haciendo una pequeña reverencia y vistiendo una sonrisa totalmente fingida.

-Ahh… yo soy Kannie, mucho gusto- le respondió estrechando su mano esperando a que Yuuri se la besara, pero este se negó- soy una amiga suya de la infancia ¿sabes donde puedo encontrarlo?

-No, lo siento.

Se acercó Konrad interrumpiendo el juego de miradas asesinas que había entre ellos.

-¡Konrad!¡Tanto tiempo!- le saludó Kannie colgándose de su cuello -¿Cómo es eso de que Wolf-chan no está aquí?

-Oh, no sabemos donde está, hace varios días que no sabemos de él.

-¿Es verdad que este chico es el prometido de Wolf-chan?- preguntó molesta.

-Sí, pero fue inconscientemente, Yuuri no sabía de las tradiciones y solo fue un arrebato, Wolfram dijo una cosa que no debió decir, así ocurrió todo.

Yuuri bajó la mirada 'sólo fue un arrebato…' esa frase atormentaba su mente. Se sentía mareado, podría ser a cause de no haber desayunado.

-Oh! Ya veo, entonces solo fue un malentendido- preguntó Kannie observando la expresión de Yuuri -¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si, es sólo que no he desayunado, me voy- dicho esto entró en el castillo.

-Verás Konrad yo vine a ver a Wolf-chan, pero como no está… ¿puedo quedarme a esperarlo?

-Eso deberías preguntárselo al Maou.

-¿Maou? Oh… lo hubiese sabido y hubiese sido más educada con él, pero… hay una cosa que no entiendo si el compromiso fue un malentendido ¿Porqué siguen juntos?

-Quien sabe- respondió gentilmente Konrad sonriendo.

--------------------------------------------------

Bueh :P ahí lo dejo xD lo siento si está muy pequeño 

Gracias por los Reviews ºwº y gracias a Omi y a Ryuu - por animarme

Las quero mucho ;;


	5. Lágrimas

Hola! Aquí yo de nuevo ;O; antes de ke me torturen por la tardanza (y vaya tardanza TT) a leer .. :

''_Lágrimas''_

Habían pasado ya varias semanas desde que Wolfram había 'desaparecido' y días desde que Kannie estaba 'viviendo' en el palacio del Maou, la convivencia entre ella y Yuuri había sido normal, por el momento la peliazul no había sacado el tema del compromiso entre el Yuuri y Wolfram pero en algún momento iba a hacerlo.

Yuuri se encontraba en su cuarto contemplando el cielo despejado sentado en una silla después del desayuno hasta que Günter lo llamase para hacer su trabajo, escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta pero se encontraba tan desganado que no se levantó a abrir.

-¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó una voz femenina desde fuera.

-Si- respondió en voz baja.

-Permiso- dijo Kannie entrando y sentándose en la orilla de la cama que daba con la ventana. -¿le molesto?

-¿eh? no.

-Yo quería… darle las gracias una vez más por dejarme quedarme aquí hasta que Wolf-chan vuelva, es muy amable por su parte- le dijo la chica sonriendo falsamente, ella sabía perfectamente que Yuuri era un enemigo que poseía el corazón de Wolfram.

-Ah, está bien.

-Parece ser que aquí nadie echa de menos a Wolf-chan, ¿Es su caso?

-Mm… eso es porque él no es muy amable con los demás, pero yo creo que en el fondo es una buena persona, aunque esa faceta celosa que tiene no me gusta para nada…- le dijo evadiendo la pregunta, ''¿Qué estoy haciendo hablándole de esto?'' pensó de inmediato.

-siempre ha sido así- dijo ella riendo de forma divertida pero enseguida su expresión se volvió seria – ¿lo extraña? Estar con una persona que ha estado contigo en todo momento y que desaparezca así de repente debe ser muy duro ¿no?

-Si…- dijo nervioso ante la pregunta, ''Konrad ha hablado más de la cuenta…'' pensó enseguida.

-A veces la ausencia de ciertas personas ayuda a darse cuenta de que uno realmente las necesita.- dijo la chica algo triste, pero enseguida se tomó la libertad de coger el pijama de Wolfram y manosearlo a su gusto.

-Si…- se limitó a responder Yuuri aunque sabía que lo que ella decía era verdad, evitó ser borde con ella por ser tan intrusa.

-¿Te molesta que lo coja?- le preguntó al ver su expresión molesta.

-No. En seguida vengo, permiso- le dijo levantándose de la silla y saliendo de la habitación antes de volver a oír esa voz que tanto le crispaba los nervios.

Se dirigió al baño para refrescarse la cara, pero en ese preciso momento el agujero negro se abrió ante él transportándolo a su mundo, apareciendo en el cuarto de baño de su casa.

-ah… qué inesperado- suspiró Yuuri saliendo de la ducha lenta y sigilosamente –Mañana buscaré a Wolfram- se dijo en voz alta. Saliendo de la ducha, ''¿Por qué siempre aparezco en lugares así?'' pensó.

El sol salió iluminando la ciudad en todo su ancho. Hacía buen tiempo, una brisa fresca recorría la ciudad entera.

Wolfram entreabrió los ojos para poder contemplar el resplandeciente sol y se percató de la presencia de Murata ya vestido y preparado para irse a la escuela.

-ehh… ¿Dónde vas?- preguntó confundido el rubio, ''Se parece al uniforme que siempre lleva Yuuri'' pensó.

-A la escuela…- respondió algo nervioso al recordar el beso de la noche anterior, no conseguía quitárselo de la cabeza.

-…esto… ¿Cómo está tu mejilla, aun te duele?- viendo que aún estaba algo hinchada.

-Está bien!- respondió volviéndose aún más nervioso -¿Dormiste bien?

-Sí, gracias. ¿Vas a salir?

-¡Si! Volveré luego.

-Vas a la escuela..?

-Si.

-Puedo… ir contigo?

-Ehh? ¿Para qué?- pensó durante unos segundos y dio con el motivo. –Para ver a Yuuri?- preguntó algo molesto. Sin dejarle contestar siguió –No puedes… en la escuela no dejan entrar a otros chicos que no pertenezcan a la escuela… lo siento- no sintiéndolo mucho abrió la puerta y salió después de despedirse del rubio.

Los rayos del sol se reflejaban con el dorado cabello de Wolf que pronto se asomó a la ventana a ver salir el sol que al parecer era lo único que lo tranquilizaba, y suspiró nuevamente…

Yuuri iba camino a la escuela, no recordaba el propósito con el que había viajado a su mundo ¿tan insignificante era esa persona como para olvidarla? Realmente no, pero él no se había dado cuanta de ello. En lo único que pensaba en aquel momento era en encontrarse con Murata así que se acercó a su casa. A lo lejos vio un reflejo dorado que le resultó familiar, mientras más se acercaba mas le sonaba ese cabello tan rubio y brilloso…

-¿¡W-W-W-Wolfram!?- gritó en seguida al reconocerlo, no pasando desapercibido cayó en la cuenta de que estaba asomado en la ventana de Murata…esto le sorprendió mucho más.

Los ojos esmeralda del rubio se iluminaron al reconocer esa voz, pero intentando disimular su felicidad se mostró indiferente, solamente le dirigió una mirada indiferente y llena de rencor.

-¿¡Q-Qué haces… ahí!?- exclamó el Maou.

-Tu… has venido a buscarme?- preguntó curioso dejando de lado su indiferencia, pero al notar que iba vestido con su uniforme dedujo que no era así. – Ya veo que no…- desvió la mirada nuevamente hacia el sol… lo cual le hacía verse mas sexy; con su cabello moviéndose al ritmo del viento y sus ojos que parecían esconder mucho dolor…

-Yo…claro que estaba buscándote- mintió descaradamente Yuuri intentando no empeorarlo más… Yo…yo…- no podía continuar, tenía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar.

-hmpf!- gruñó su prometido cerrando la ventana golpe, acto seguido se sentó en la cama con los puños cerrados con fuerza. Sus lágrimas cristalinas empapaban su blanco rostro. Realmente habría deseado abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas y decirle lo mucho que lo había añorado… pero hizo afortunadamente no lo hizo ya que esto hubiera significado un nuevo rechazo…

-Wolfram…!!- iba a tocar el timbre, pero pensó que sería mejor hacer las cosas bien y saber el motivo por el que su prometido ge encontraba en la casa de Murata… sin ser consciente estaba muerto de los celos y sin darse cuenta estaba perdiendo lo más importante para él en ese momento…

_Continuará…_

Bueh… ahora sí… matenme!! xD … gracias a todos por los RR gracias por tener tanta paciencia ;; … y Gomen de nuevo 

Cyaa


	6. Decisión

Weeno aquí otro capi más espero ke les guste:

''_Decisión''_

Yuuri no sabía qué hacer, estaba confundido. Lo que habría echo el auténtico Yuuri es dejar las cosas como están y respetar la decisión de su… de Wolfram!, pero sentía que no podía hacer tal cosa... Quizás todo es un malentendido. Continuó su camino a la escuela.

Wolfram miró disimuladamente por la ventana aun sollozando para ver si Yuuri seguía ahí pero evidentemente no estaba, se estremeció.

Al llegar a la escuela vio a Murata desde lejos, se acercó decidido a hablarle, aunque… no le veía de la misma manera.

-Murata, puedo hablar contigo un momento?- preguntó seriamente Yuuri llevándolo a un lugar más apartado.

-Sí, qué pasa?

-hmm… verás yo… quería…- tartamudeó algo nervioso Yuuri, esto era algo que no acababa de asumir, pero ahora que se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos no estaba dispuesto a rendirse. –quería saber porqué Wolfram está en tu casa.- dijo finalmente.

-Hm… así que es eso, cómo lo sabes?

-Eso no importa, solo dime que hace en tu casa.- dijo Yuuri temiendo lo peor, no se le daban bien estas cosas.

-Oh? Ahora te importa Wolf? Acaso no eras tu el que le rechazaba, a qué viene ese repentino interés por él?- preguntó curioso Murata que cambiaba su expresión a una más seria.

Yuuri no supo responder, sabía que lo que el decía era cierto… pero ahora la situación no era así.

-hm… ya veo, entonces si me disculpas iré a clases, deberías ir tu también- dijo Murata riendo maliciosamente para sí mismo.

-Espera- exclamó Yuuri agarrando fuertemente del brazo a Murata y muy serio. Los estudiantes que quedaban en el pasillo escuchaban expectantes la ''discusión'' –Esto no es asunto tuyo así no deberías entrometerte, solo quiero hablar con él…

-Pero él no quiere hablar contigo- interrumpió, Murata intentando liberarse del brazo que le agarraba. Esto parecía ponerse serio.

Günter estaba inquieto, no podía dejar de pensar en su Majestad al igual que todos temían lo peor, Yuuri y Wolfram llevaban demasiado tiempo en la tierra aunque el que más preocupaba a todos era Yuuri.

-Ohh!! Su Majestad no vuelve!!- exclamó sollozando Günter que se revolvía sus cabellos con inquietud.

Mientras el Günter armaba todo ese alboroto, Kannie se había tomado la libertad de tomar un baño, se había llevado muy bien con todos aunque sabía que fingían. Estaba relajada, no dejaba de pensar en otra cosa que en el rubio que pronto apareció de un agujero negro, ambos se quedaron mirando el uno al otro sin decir palabra alguna.

-Que… que…- tartamudeó el rubio ruborizándose al ver a la chica desnuda, se ruborizó aún más al ver de quien se trataba, ya que el vapor dificultaba la vista.

-¡¡Wolf-chan!!- gritó la chica con entusiasmo, olvidando por completo su falta de toalla. –Te eché de menos!- se abalanzó sobre el rubio, abrazándolo fuertemente por la cintura, aún seguía ruborizado y sin palabra. –que ropas más extrañas llevas.

Cherie entró enseguida al baño (o lo que sea xD) al oír la voz de la chica gritar.

-Wolf! No hagas esas cosas en el baño de su Majestad! Que, por cierto, donde está?- preguntó Cherie acercándose a Wolfram y Kannie.

-Ma-madre- reaccionó Wolfram. Apartó lo más rápido que pudo a Kannie ya que, como hombre, empezaba a sentir cosas raras (xD). -¿Qué hace ella aquí?- preguntó parándose.

-Vino hace tiempo, a verte.- cogió una toalla y empezó a secar los dorados cabellos de Wolfram. –me alegro de verte- dijo Cherie en un tono más normal de lo habitual, regalándole una linda sonrisa.

-Gracias.

-Donde está Su Majestad??- preguntó nuevamente Cherie en su habitual tono.

-No lo sé… ni me importa- respondió cortante el rubio, cabizbajo. –Voy a cambiarme.

-Te acompañaré!- dijo Kannie levantándose olvidándose nuevamente de su toalla (xD).

-Wah!-exclamó Wolfram saliendo del sitio, goteando.

-Ups!- se cubrió con una toalla y le siguió.

-No. Ahora déjale solo, un rato- le aconsejó Cherie cortándole el paso. Acto seguido fue a avisar a los demás la llegada de Wolfram.

Después de ponerse su traje de soldado azul, se dirigió a donde estaban los demás. Aunque sabía que comenzarían a preguntarle por cuya persona no quería recordar.

-Wolfram, me alegro que hayas vuelto- dijo Konrad acercándose a su hermano menor. –Estás muy cansado? Puedo pedir a una de las empleadas que te prepare la cama si lo deseas…

-Estoy bien. No quiero dormir.

-Wolfram!! Porqué dejaste a Su Majestad en la tierra!?- se exaltó Günter acercándose a él rápidamente.

-Günter no lo agobies!- le dijo Konrad –Deberías dormir, no tienes buena cara, Wolfram.

-Si Wolf! Pero después de comer algo, estás paliducho!- exclamó Cherie llevándoselo a la cocina.

Era ya de noche en Nuevo Makoku, todos en el palacio estaban descansando. Mientras que en la tierra ambos se dirigían a la casa de Murata, sin dirigirse una palabra por temor a volver a ''discutir'' otra vez. Entraron en la casa.

-Ya estoy en casa.

-Menos mal que has vuelto, Murata!- exclama la madre agitada –El chico… el chico ese… tan lindo que trajiste…no está!

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo que no está?- preguntó Yuuri algo molesto.

-Era temprano, él se metió en el baño, después de un rato no salía así que entre y no había nadie! Así que pensé que pudo haberse escapado!

Yuuri entendía la situación pero no tenía intención de decírselo a Murata, conocía sus intenciones. –Creo que me iré.- dijo tranquilamente.

-¿No vas a buscar a Wolfram?- preguntó exaltado Murata.

-Creo que sé donde está, lo buscaré allí. Adiós!- dijo finalmente saliendo de la casa. Sabía que por mucho que quisiera volver no iba a ser posible.

Mientras Konrad y Wolfram practicaban con la espada, el menor parecía distraído y torpe.

-¡Wolfram! Céntrate, estamos entrenando en serio, y tu no lo estás haciendo como lo haces siempre.

Sin responder, el rubio le puso más ganas, aunque acabó con varias heridas hechas por la espada de Konrad. Ambos entraron en el palacio a lo que se acercó Kannie tan resplandeciente como siempre.

-¡Wolf-chan! ¿Qué demonios te ha pasado?- preguntó la chica cogiendolo del brazo.- Ven, te curaré.

-No, estoy bien.- se liberó de la mano que le sujetaba y se disponía a ir a su cuarto –Por cierto, solo viniste a verme, no? Ya lo has hecho, puedes irte…

-Wolfram! No seas así con ella, recuerda que es hija de una persona muy importante… y además es una señorita- le regañó Konrad tranquilizándolo.

-No, la verdad vine a… a, verás mi madre y vuestra madre,…-sin más preámbulos le entregó un papel a Konrad que explicaría el motivo de su visita más detalladamente.

Konrad comenzó a leer, a medida que avanzaba su expresión iba cambiando.

-¿Qué pone?- preguntó Wolfram molesto.

-En resumen, pone que… cuando ambos sean mayores, deben casarse… algo así.- dijo Konrad algo nervioso esperando la peor de las reacciones por parte de su hermano menor.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Casarme!?...-exclamó confusamente y muy molesto.- ¿¡Con ella!?

-Sí, es más bien… un trato. En ese momento nuestra madre era el Maou… y podía tomar ese tipo de decisiones… no le guardes rencor.- le explicó Konrad aún nervioso, tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-Yo… no puedo casarme… no quiero casarme…

-Si s por Yuuri… digo, su Majestad no creo que tenga problemas en firmar la ruptura del comp…

-Pero yo no quiero romper!- dijo muy exaltado Wolfram interrumpiendo a Kannie, salió rápidamente al jardín sollozando levemente.

-Wolf-chan…-dijo en voz baja la chica que parecía preocupada.

-Se ha obsesionado con Yuuri y eso le está afectando demasiado.

-Pero… sus sentimientos son correspondidos?

-Quien sabe…

Sugoooii aki otro capi ;P a ver que les parece 3 dejen RR y de nuevo, disculpen la tardanza!!

Cya


End file.
